Obesity and concomitant disturbances and disorders, such as cardiac diseases represent a serious and ever growing problem for the health of large population groups, particularly in the highly developed industrial countries. In addition to other factors such as lack of exercise and unhealthy nourishment, inhibition of the reuptake of 5-hydroxytryptophane (serotonin) influences the pathogenesis and course of this disorder. There is thus a great need for suitable active pharmacological substances which inhibit reuptake of 5-hydroxytryptophane (serotonin) and are therefore particularly suitable for the therapy of obesity.